Vehicles may include a variety of body structures that include a plurality of sheet metal components that are coupled to one another to form the structural components of the vehicle, along with the body of the vehicle. In some vehicle configurations, the adjacent sheet metal components may form internal body cavities that are hollow at positions in which the adjacent sheet metal components are spaced apart from one another.
In some embodiments, noise, for example, engine noise, road noise, and/or wind noise, may be conveyed through the internal body cavities. The conveyance of noise along the internal body cavities may adversely affect passenger comfort by introducing additional noise into the passenger cabin of the vehicle, which may adversely affect the vehicle occupants' sense of noise, vibration, and harshness of the vehicle.
Accordingly, vehicles having internal body cavity seals may be desired.